Dear Diary
by RevesCasses
Summary: Hermione gets a diary from Harry for her Christmas present and decides to write in it. Blaise also got Draco the exact same diary and made him write in it. Little do Draco and Hermione know that they are in for a big surprise.


* * *

Dear Diary 

**Summary: **Diaries are meant for secrets right? Hermione gotten a diary for Christmas the previous year from Harry. So, she obviously writes in it. Surprisingly, Blaise gotten a diary for Draco too in the same design and even made him write in it. Little do Draco and Hermione know but their friends have got something special for them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No way in hell that I own HP. Unless J.K.Rowling died and I got my hands on HP and published it…

* * *

**A/N: **Here I am again! With a new story! Crazy huh? I can't seem to find much to do so I'm writing.. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

_November 19__th__ 12:50am_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello! I'm Hermione Jean Granger. I am 17 years old. My birthdate is on the 19__th__ of September and that was around three months ago. I'm, ermm, let's just say your average teenager. I do not have any siblings so it's just me and my parents at home. My parents are dentist so my teeth care means a lot to them. They wouldn't want their own daughter to have rotten teeth. Wait. Why am I telling you this??? Anyways, I am currently studying at a boarding school named Hogwarts. I am at school now but it's night if you get my point. We usually start school on the first of September and we come back for the summer holidays. Then it would be the beginning of a new term on the next Sept 1__st__. Sigh… I'm really sad though. This would be my last year here at Hogwarts but I guess I have no choice but leave by the end of this term considering a fact that I've already gained full control over my magic and know spells.. Oh yeah. That reminds me I forgot to tell you about Hogwarts. It's full name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Actually, this means I'm a witch. Not really one but magic runs in my blood even though my parents aren't wizards and witches. I'm actually what they call muggle-born or as the pure-bloods say, Mudblood. The word muggle actually means human only they say it different in the wizarding world. Pure-bloods are those that have wizards and witches for parents. There's also one last category left, the half-bloods. They are those that have both pure-blood and muggle-born as their parents. My friend Harry is one but he didn't know that he was a wizzrd till he was eleven, which is the official age for the 'gifted ones' to come to Hogwarts. I got my letter on August 25__th__ at half past nine. I remember because it was a memorable day for me. I'll tell you next time. I'm beginning to get sleepy. Goodnight!_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione smiled sleepily at her first diary entrance. She shut the book and placed it in her book bag. She turned towards her two bestfriends and smiled as she saw the both of them hugging each other as they slept on the floor of the common room. She walked over to them to wake them up but stopped and fished her camera out of her book bag.

"_Not without a picture first." _Hermione thought grinning slyly and took several pictures of the boys.

" _Thank god Ginny gave me a camera that never runs out on film. Ha ha! This is so going on my blackmail list. For once, I am going to make them copy their own notes." _Hermione thought and laughed evilly but quietened as the two boys stirred.

" 'Mione? What time is it?" Harry asked as he stood up from his awkward position on the floor.

" It's five minutes to one. I was just about to wake you guys up. You were sleeping like babies whereas I was studying like mad. We were supposed to study you know?" Hermione accused but lied a little about her studying.

" Sorry. Why don't you go back to the Heads' tower? I'll wake Ron up." Harry said and nudged her towards the portrait.

" Ok. Goodnight Harry. I'll wake you guys up at 6.15 tomorrow." Hermione said and gave Harry a hug.

" Sure. Goodnight, sleeptight ─" Harry said and kissed Hermione on the top of her head.

" Don't let the bed bugs bite." They said together and laughed.

" Could you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." Ron snapped as their laughter woke him up.

" Sorry Ron. But it's late. You should go up and sleep on your bed. Goodnight." Hermione said and climbed out the portrait hole.

Hermione climbed up the stairs leading to the tower after giving the password to the red and green dragon that was guarding the entrance. She tiptoed silently across the common room towards where a platinum blond haired boy was sleeping on the couch.

" _He looks so angelic." _Hermione thought and brushed away a stray lock of hair from his face. Having to stay with him for about three months, they have at least become more than enemies but less than friends. She stared at him as she was thinking and was surprised to hear Draco's voice.

" Granger, what are you doing so close to my face?" Draco asked calmly as he looked at Hermione with his silver eyes.

" Oh sorry. For a moment there, I kinda spaced out." Hermione said, blushing as she stood up abruptly having kneeled down earlier to look at Draco.

" Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Draco said and gathered his bag and went up to his room.

" Goodnight." Hermione said and headed up for her own room.

She closed the door and locked it as she entered her cosy room. It looked more like an apartment though as it had everything including a small kitchen with it's own mini fridge. Hermione walked towards her wardrobe and pulled out her sleeveless emerald green nightgown and slipped it on after stripping out of her school uniform.

As she lay in bed that night, she found that she couldn't sleep despite feeling tired just now.

"I guess I better go down the common room to make myself some hot chocolate." Hermione thought and slipped on her bathrobe to cover herself to prevent anyone from getting a glimpse of her bare, pale and creamy shoulders. The nightdress was only supported by two thin straps and Hermione obviously knew the danger of it falling off. She picked up Crookshanks with her as it meowed at her and headed for the common room.

What she saw there surprised her alright. Draco was sitting on the couch holding a cup of hot chocolate himself and he was half naked. Hermione obviously stared at the slender figured boy's body. He was actually pretty muscular for his small frame and had a six pack. Draco looked up as he heard her enter the common room and simply raised an eyebrow as she stared at him speechless.

" Yes?" Draco smirked as he watched her ogle at his body.

" Oh ermm..Nothing. I- uh- couldn't sleep so I thought of making myself a cup of hot chocolate. I'll just make it and bring it up my room." Hermione said sheepishly and scurried of for the kitchen in their common room and Draco smirked as her bathrobe fell as she ran.

" Nice nightdress." Draco commented and his smirk got wider as she blushed and picked up her bathrobe.

" _Oh thank Merlin that there is a door separating the kitchen and the common room. I can't believe that the bathrobe fell off. It must have got larger in the wash. Last time I remember, it fitted nicely. I guess I'll have to buy a new one the next time I go to Hogsmeade." _Hermione thought and reached up for the jar of hot chocolate powder on the highest cabinet.

" Shit. Note to self. Learn tricks to become taller." Hermione muttered aloud and dragged on of the counter chairs and climbed on it and succeeded in taking the jar of powder.

"Yes!" Hermione said but then the chair wobbled. Just then Draco walked into the kitchen only to see Hermione falling of the chair and with his quick reflexes, he caught Hermione in one arm and caught the jar in another.

" Are you alright?" Draco asked concerned as he helped Hermione on another chair.

" Yes. Just a bit dizzy. Thanks Malfoy." Hermione said and rubbed her arm that had a hideous blue bruise on it. She had gotten the bruise when she lost her grip on the heavy powder jar and it hit her arm just as the chair toppled over.

" You want ointment for that?" Draco asked as he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

" Thank you." Hermione nodded.

" _Normally, I wouldn't be so nice but I cannot afford to clean up any mess at this time of the night .Merlin! It's not even night anymore . This girl would drive me crazy one day because of her clumsiness." _Draco thought and went up his room and came back a short while later with a small block of bruise butter (A/N: Sorry justcrazyobsessed.I kinda took ur idea..)

" Rub some on your bruise. It will be better by tomorrow." Draco said and passed Hermione the block and turned to leave.

" Draco, wait." Hermione called softly and Draco stiffened as she called him by his first name.

" What do you want now? I already gave you something for your bruise. Can I go back to sleep now?" he snapped.

" I just wanted to thank you again especially for the save and the butter. Here. I'm done. You would need it more then me anyway." Hermione said, tossing the bruise butter at him and smiled.

" And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco growled as he pinned Hermione against the wall afraid that she could see through the concealment charms.

Hermione merely whimpered as his grip was very hard and tears welled up in her eyes.

Draco gave her a look that was of surprise, sadness and pain. He muttered a quick apology and left the kitchen quickly and ran up to his room. He strode over to his silver and green four poster bed and sat down after locking his room door.

" Shit. I lost my temper again." Draco cursed and buried his face in his hands.

" _I shouldn't have lost my temper at her but what did she mean? Ouch!" _Draco thought and then felt his back aching. He turned to his mirror and saw a hideous bruise on his back.

" _I wonder when I got the bruise though. Damn it! That's why she told me I needed the murtlap essence more. That's just wonderful. Now, I have not only injured myself but also another girl." _Draco thought and sighed. He threw back his covers and then lay down staring at the anchanted ceiling of his room.

During the night, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the midnight sky with a lot of stars whereas during the day, the ceiling would be bright and sunny. Draco sighed again and closed his silver eyes. He tried to sleep but ended up tossing and turning in bed.

"Arghh! Damn it! Why can't I sleep?!" Draco yelled annoyed with himself. He lay back down and tried sleeping again but he had no luck.

" Great. Now I am awake and have nothing to do.. I better go check and make sure the kitchen is alright. Perhaps check on Granger." Draco said irritated and got out of bed, this time with a decent grey coloured shirt.

He crept silently down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

" _At least the kitchen is find. Granger probably went to sleep already. In that case I better check on her and make sure she's ok. I can't believe I'm feeling guilty for a muggle born like her.."_ Draco thought and walked up the stairs to Hermione's room quietly and turned the door knob. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked and Draco made his way in her room. Bright red and golden wallpapers greeted him and Draco glared at the walls, instantly disliking the colours.

Draco sighed but still walked to Hermione's four poster bed,_" What am I doing? I should not be doing this! For Merlin's sake!"_

He drew back the curtains around her four poster bed and wince as he saw the bed's was covered in bright red and gold like his was in green and silver. He felt his heart twist a little as Hermione lay in bed with a tear streaked face. He sat slowly on her bed and his eyes trailed to her wrists. They were now a gruesome blue-black colour. He regretted immediately and just looked at the sleeping girl. With her hazel locks all over her red pillow, she looked just like an angel and Draco could not resist the urge to stroke her cheek.

He felt her a little under his touch and was brought into reality. Draco shook his head and drew out his wand. He aimed it at both her wrists and muttered a quick spell. The bruise disappeared and Draco let a small smile graze his face. He stood up and left the room with a happy heart.

Hermione opened her eyes just as she heard the door close and fingered the spot where Draco touched her. It felt warm and Hermione smiled to herself. Draco was never one to show affection and when he did, he must really mean it. Hermione made a mental note to thank Draco tomorrow morning and drifted off for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Thank you for reading and please review! Ja-ne!

LonesomeSakura21


End file.
